Soufflés
by air-supply
Summary: COMPLETE. Malfoy blackmails Hermione into making her willingly become a surrogate mother of his child.
1. Chapter 1

_**Soufflés**_

Chapter 1

"All right, Headmaster," reported Hermione Granger under her breath, as she sidled into Miracles Mac wearing a red wig partial to her disguise. It was the latest and hotest Magical World fast-food restaurant in London. "The squirell is in the bag now. The squirell IS IN the bag"

A waiter immediately approached her upon noticing her presence. "Good evening Madam." He greeted her, simpering. "I gather you need a table for one?"

"Yes, please." She glanced around her. The place was crowded. Perfect! She would go unnoticed.

"Don't you have reservations, though?"

"I wasn't anticipating such a crowd." She bit her lip anxiously. So many lives were at stake; it was a weight on her shoulders.

"I am afraid you'll have to wait; for another five minutes I suppose…"

"No problem. Notify me when a table is available immediately."

She waited for the waiter to distance himself ("Will do Madam"), before pressing on her necklace, which beheld a camouflaged magically-operated microchip.

"No sign of yellow serpent yet. I repeat, no sign of yellow serpent yet. Yet there are quite a lot of bees bustling and buzzing around the honey pot, so one will keep their eyes open. LOT of bees; eyes open."

Albus calmly sat at the Order of the Phoenix Black Headquarters as he received the coded messages. Hermione, a very successful and trumendously paid Auror, had used her useful skills as a secret agent for her membership at the Order.

Her current mission: prevent Draco Malfoy from blowing up the place, which was strategically filled with muggle-borns, as predicted by Dumbledore.

Hermione's ears quirked at the sound of his familiar voice.

"Mother, you are about to enrich your taste buds with the finest onion souffle," She saw him wording; he was wearing a conspicous apron and was propelling towards a poshly dressed witch with a dish.

"Draco," Narcrissa hissed, glancing around herself fearfully as if hoping no one was staring. ("Yellow serpant sighted! Yellow serpant sighted!")"What are you doing? Put that thing back and sit with me! Do not tend me! Quickly, before anyone sees you!"

Draco sat beside her confused. "What's the matter, Mother? Have I done anything to upset you?"

"Haven't I taught you well? A Malfoy is always served! We have house-elves to prepare our meals! Not the other way around! What has gotten into you?"

"That's all very true and well Mother. But I enjoy cooking, as it's a relaxing activity which relieves stress and I happen to be good at it! Taste the souffle and see for yourself."

"You are a Healer," she hissed, face flushing. "You worked hard, became Salutatorian after that mudblood Granger who got her filthy hands on the title of Valedictorian. All this so that you could attain a measley undignified profession as a CHEF? A feminin past-time, nevertheless. Oh Lord, if my sorority hears of this…"

"Mother claiming that it's feminin is completely sexist of you. As for your sorority, well what do I care what they think? Besides, it's a respectable, well paid job…"

"Do not give me that," she interjected, slamming her fist rudely. "Healers are VERY well paid. And money is not an issue. When your scum father passed away, he left you the entire Malfoy fortune! It is ample to make you retire instantaneousely, and you are only nineteen! So don't question or contradict me in future young man- I am your mother and I know what's best! I remind you that chivalry and fidelity is of the finest qualities a Malfoy possesses after all, so don't you forget it."

Draco sighed in defeat. "Very well. I'm sorry for defying your judgement. I should put my good cooking skills to use once I have my own family, which I can cook for."

"Just do not do it in public then," she said, ushering him away.

"It was just a tryout today anyway;" he said he headed towards the kitchens wearily "you can tell customer services that the souffle was despicable and they will not consider hiring me."

"Do not forget to take off the apron," she said, reaching for her fork and eyeing the souffle with remote interest.

"Bomb about to be activated, bomb about to be activated!" Hermione whispered, raising her wand on cue. "Bomb in food. Bomb in food. Fork the activator. Fork the activator."

Narcrissa was an inch away from poking her spoon into the souffle.

"Terminato Souffle," Hermione shouted, pointing her wand at the dish.

The wand blasted a green light which shot towards the souffle. Narcrissa, wife of one of the most powerful and late Dark wizards, was too quick for her. She got up and shot the countercurse. The curse backfired. Some women around the scene started screaming.

Hermione quickly apparated away; she wasn't enabled to apparate outside the restaurant. So she settled for the storage room, and transfigured herself invisible.

She reported the incidents to Dumbledore, whilst listening to the commotion outside.

"She wanted to destroy the souffle!" Cried a man with a deep voice, possibly the manager. "Therefore, there is something fishy about it. Call the cook who baked it at once! In the meantime, go search for the intruder!"

Draco hurried over there. "My souffle's perfectly safe!" He said indignantly, eyes flashing with anger. "Here! Try the Revealo curse."

The manager obliged. An x-ray vision of the souffle appeared before them. The visage was danger free. "Let's have someone try it before we make any more assumptions," he said. "Dolem?"

"Certainly, sir." The waiter who greeted Hermione complied.

He poked his fork in to it, and took a bite. "Why, it's delicous. My compliments to the chef!"

At that moment, a waiter, a female around her age, open the storage-room door and stared blankly past Hermione- whom sensibly backed further into the shadows as an extra precaution despite her invisibility. Deceived, the waiter slammed the door shut and scurried away ("Storage room checked! Villain free!" She heard her call), causing Hermione to sigh in relief. Then it downed on her. 'Villain free'? She was here to save those muggle-borns from the supposed villain! She hurriedly shook off her outrage and continued eavesdropping.

"Mam, as a token of our apology for this ah… inconvenience," the manager stated solemnly to a harassed-looking Narcrissa "we would like to offer you free meals worth of twenty-five people. I assure you that this won't happen again; not if I can help it! And you young man," The manager turned to Draco, pretending to be oblivious to the fact that he is this customer's son. "You're hired. You can begin work right away!"

Narcrissa's lips pursed with displeasure, but it perished as a cunning expression suffused opon her face. Without further objection, she settled down to enjoy the star-struck souffle.

"Headmaster," Hermione whispered, somewhat panicking. "Your predictions were invalid! Yellow serpant did not embed destruction device in food."

She was not granted a response from Dumbledore, however. Clearly something was happening at the Headquaters! He was supposed to bail her out of her current situation. Now how would she get out of here?

Hermione did not have long to ponder on this. Someone apparated in front of her so suddenly that she had to stifle a scream.

The smirking face of Draco Malfoy stood before her. With one hand behind his back and the other holding a wand pointing right at her chest.

"Well well well, what have we got here?" He scorned, circling her. "Mudblood Granger! My my, I would not have recognized you if I had an IQ any lower than mine. It's been two years and just look at how much you've… physically matured."

She shivered under his icy gaze. He sneered at her upon noticing this.

"Now why are you here?" He asked testily. "You have come in here, shot a curse that has currently been declared illegal, disrupted the peace and vexed a customer. Mr. Zuber, the manager, is so furious he could land you in Azkaban."

Hermione never cried. She was after all a former Gryffindor that was built from hard material. But her reputation was under threat. And she had worked so hard and diligently throughout all of her school years to land the grades required to become an Auror. And now her career was possibly jeopardized. For her job is to place criminals in Azkaban prison, and not vice versa! While she felt tears trickle down her cheeks, Draco grabbed ahold of her and, before she knew what was happening, the two appeared at a dark and gloomy basement.

"Yes, Granger, I have utmost power over you now," he gloated, and to her horror he held up her red wig with the hand that was behind his back all along. "And here I was thinking you were smart. When you apparate, feebly detached objects such as these remain in their place as opposed to going with their owner. Now, all I have to do is say one word. Go out there. Show them this…" He gestured at the wig, "and your life is pretty much screwed! And there is nothing your Dumbledore can do about it now. For he's preoccupied with five of my… colleagues."

Hermione thought it was time she spoke up. "Your fellow death-eaters, you mean?" She spat. "Tell me; is your father amongst them?"

"Crucio."

Hermione felt unbearable pain as she collapsed onto the floor. Malfoy took advantage of her weakness to summon her wand. Now she was completely defenceless. She regained her balance, clutching her aching organs. She noticed that there was a gleam in his eye as he stood there thoughtfuly. She recognized it as the same gleam which would appear once he thought of something witty to tell Snape in Potions, and it usually would impress the later and the former's face would contort to smugness. She wouldn't be surprised if an illuminating light bulb appeared above his head, indicating a super-genius idea being formulated.

"Now where was I?" He said when he noticed her revival, with slight more enthusiastic invading his normally indifferent tone. "Oh, yeah. How much power I hold over you. I have been dreaming of this moment for oh, so long! Ruining the lives of one of the notorious Golden Trio! One of Potty's pals. This reminds me, speaking of Potty…"

He plopped the wig onto the hand carrying both wands. With the spare one he muttered an incantation that caused a jar to appear in its clutch. A quarter of it was filled with green- was that gas?

"Harry!" Hermione gasped, trying to snatch the jar off him. For a miniscule reduced Harry, who was missing since yesterday, was in that jar- held captive.

In an instant, Draco had muttered a curse that made the jar disappear.

"Now," he drawled, his face signifying total seriousness. "My terms. You will provide me with an heir to the Malfoys. We shall _work_ on that tomorrow. You are to come alone and unarmed, or else. If you do not… Potty dies from the Merpoison and malnutrition. Plus I will wind you up in Azkaban for your recent crime and on top of that I snap your precious wand in half. And, do not think of choosing an alternative… such as rescueing Potty heroically alongside Weasel. It won't work. You see, he's at one of the many Malfoy Manors, I reveal that much. You and your pathetic team have been trying to track down one of them for- how many years? Two or three? To no avail!"

He gave a shrill laugh at Hermione's obvious comprehension.

"Why should I take your word that you would release him, once I play by your terms?" Hermione bellowed, clenching her fists with rage. "And what kind of terms are these?"

"Temper: keep it under control. These kinds of terms are natural, pertaining to one of the living processes of life: reproduction… and I will not have it any other way. And trust me, even though I know you never will. Once I hold my heir in my arms, approximately nine months from now, Potty will be back safe and sound at Hogwarts School. Unharmed. Well at least not physically."

At Hermione's arched cynical eyebrow he sighed exasperatedly and muttered a spell, which Hermione recognized from reading about it. A radiant contract appeared before them, hovering in the air. It stated the conditions that they have discussed. Malfoy snatched it, and signed. These contracts were magically bidden. No one dares defy them; otherwise the consequences are so very ghastly.

"You are to apparate to the Silver Broomstick apparition point tomorrow. Then you are to stand by room number 305. Later, _we proceed_."

Hermione whimpered. She did not want to touch nor be touched by the slimy git, her childhood nemesis. "Y-you're a H-healer," she cried. "Don't you have a clinic where we can execute the fertilization in a professional manner? And better yet, why me? I'm muggle-born!"

Draco ruffled his hair wearily. "In answer to your first question Mrs. Answers, I will not go for a clinic procession because it is no fun and it would arouse suspicion. As for the question of why you are my target, it's you because you have grown to be intelligent and powerful, quite beautiful and a brave Gryffindor, I admit. So you could say that we can overlook your unfortunate parental heritage. These are the qualities I want my child to have! Enough of this. I have wasted so much time. Be grateful that I'm not raping you on the spot. I assure you it would be much simpler. But I'm a gentlemanly Malfoy with chivalry, well as much as realizing my ambitions would allow anyway."

Despite the tense situation she was in, Hermione was beginning to wonder how much he'd go on talking before his voice broke down with exhaustion. He was yapping even more than Binns used to during his speeches and lectures, and that definately said something.

"Rant over." He announced, as if voicing her thoughts. "Just meet me tomorrow as planned, if you wish to see your scarred boyfriend ever again. Oh, wouldn't it be so ironically funny, the boy-who-lived-to-irritate-me-finally-dies-when-I-kill-him?"

And then, before he could apparate. He grabbed her and smacked his freezingly-cold lips against her warm ones. Although Hermione wanted nothing bettar to do than to push him off, she found herself weakly conceding that he was a good kisser. Passionate yet gentle.

He broke the kiss off and shot her one of his infamous smirks. "A tiny taste of what you're to expect tomorrow. Apparate home now."

And he disappeared. Hermione waited until she was securely home in bed before she broke down sobbing.

* * *

What do y'all think of the story so far? 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione paced up and down the living room of her appartment. Ginny was slouched on one of the couches pensively, whilst Ron kept on swearing and clenching his fists.

"I could beat up that asshole in a second," he muttered fuitelessly for what apeared to be the one thousandth time. "Locks my best friend up in a jar with poison… and wants to impregnate my other best friend… Desperate eh? No one else would want their kid to possess 50 per cent of his genes so he seeks his supposed nemesis! Insolent bastard!"

Ginny looked up at Hermione. She had picked up the mirror and was critically examining her face. She told Ginny that Malfoy had claimed her beautiful. This was quite undeniable… for Hermione had pretty big, very light chestnut eyes that were the same shade as her wavy tame hair. Now that she had graduated she found spare time to work on it. She had flawless skin and physical Auror Training, which required fitness excercises, had turned her slim. It was no wonder Malfoy found her irresistable. Why even a pimple would- a PIMPLE! It implies PMS. An idea struck the redhead.

"What if you tell him it was, you know, it's _that _time of the month now- so you can't…"

She glimpsed at Ron nervously, whose ears had suddenly turned pink.

"I could. But knowing how cunning he is, he'll probably force-feed me Veritaserum and see through the lie. I don't want to anger him, in case he murders Harry anyway! And even if I did get away with it, he would simply wait until the time becomes appropriate. It would just stall, and I see no point since we're not brewing a solution now and we won't later on, and poor Harry is waiting to be released. Oh, Ginny! Why couldn't he have asked me to do anything else instead? I should've asked, nogtiated something, before the frickin' contract was signed."

"The contract!" Ginny exclaimed, as if she had found cure for cancer. "Well the ministry has a copy of it in one of their departments, since you said it's legally charmed a Progemlas.You're an Auror, you can just barge in there, nick it then terminate it! Then you wouldn't have to comply."

"And Harry can just kiss his life goodbye, shall he?" She snapped frustratedly, slamming the mirror onto the coffee table. She glanced at her muggle watch. Only four more hours left. "Besides, you can't terminate it, Witches and Wizards have been trying for years and no one's accomplished a breathrough in that area… yet!"

"If only that Dumbledore were to track down the git's dark cave so we can just save Ha-" Ron began, but stopped abruptly.

"Ah, did I hear someone mention my name?" The wizard came towards them, eyes twinkeling as if he was accepting a dinner invitation.

"Headmaster," Hermione stopped her pacing. "Have you any new news for me?"

"I'm afraid not, Mrs. Granger," he said, taking a seat on a couch opposite Ginny's. "I did however find out where we went wrong with our plan yesterday. You see Mr. Malfoy had been on the alert, obsering everyone entering and departing the restaurant. He recognized you, so he demolished his weapon."

"Couldn't you have taken that into account before I got myself into this situation?" She almost hollered at him. She was not interested in where he went wrong. She didn't stop to think that if this hadn't happened Harry might have been put out of his misery. She was going through a hell of a cirumstance.

Dumbledore ignored her outburst. "I should suggest, Mrs. Granger, that a man's failure leans on his weakest point." He said wisely.

The trio looked at him questioningly. "I don't know Malfoy well enough to pick out a weakness," Hermione mused. Then Narcrissa's nagging voice and Malfoy's reluctant obedience flowed through her mind. "No wait! His mother!" Without bothering with an explanation, she piched some floo powder and thrust it into the fireplace. "Miracles Mac!"

A wizard's head popped into the fire. No one she was familiar with from yesterday's events. "Can I help you?"

"As a matter of fact you can," Hermione said breathlessly. "A chef was hired yesterday. Draco Malfoy? I was wondering whether he still has the job."

"No I'm afraid he doesn't, miss." He said airily. "He resigned early this morning. Something to do with him being a Healer… why do you ask?"

"Thank you for your information and time." Hermione dismissed him. "You may leave now."

The wizard, who now beheld a puzzled expression, disappeared with a 'pop'.

Hermione did not get to see the look on Narcrissa's face after her son was appointed the new chef as her view was blocked, but she could imagine it being confident and persistant, cunningly ploting a way to get him out of it. 'DNA sucks!' Hermione thought vicously, 'It's responsible for that wanker inheriting his mum's traits…'

"Narcrissa wasn't too thrilled once Malfoy decided to work for the restaurant," she explained to her companions. "She's obviously done something and put her foot down. Because he's back to being a full time Healer. If we can get through to her, she could snap Malfoy out of this foul prospect, and maybe we could work something out for Harry…"

While Dumbledore pointed out that besides the fact that they had no form of communication with the evil witch, Narcrissa would never side with Hermione as Draco is the only Malfoy male so she would be willing for him to bear a son in order to continue a succession of Malfoys whom would claim their many and valuable legacy, Ron's lips played a smile. The image of Draco, the ferret who pretended to be a cool Mr. Big Show back in their school days, wearing a Chef's hat serving an onion souffle was hilarious. But what kind of a fast food restaurant had souffles available anyway?

"Don't despair Mrs. Granger," Dumbledore counselled, placing a wrinkly hand on her shoulder. "You are a brilliant Auror… why don't you see this as an opportunity to capture one of the most sought-after dark wizards and _fight_ this every step of the way, with the aid of some Veritaserum when it comes to Harry?"

Hermione nodded in understanding, perking up. At Ron and Ginny's dumbfounded stares she blurted "Let me explain what I'm about to do!"

"And I will fix us some tea…" Dumbledore announced, and began whisteling merrily while headed for the kitchen.

ةةةةةةةةةةةةةةةةةةةةةةةةةةةةةةةة

Draco's frown of impatience converted to a suppressed grin of relief once Hermione literally 'dropped in'. She landed on to the sofa, exactly five past seven.

Hermione's groan at the fact that she had lost her friends what with this abduction (they had promised to watch her back for her), quickly smothered. She looked around her. She could imagine Parvati and Lavender's squeals of delight at being inside such a place. The room was decorated with antique furnishing, a Persian rug and original portraits by the most emenant wizard painters. A soft melody was playing, and a scent of sweet fresh raspberries greeted her nose. Light from liten candles was gradually changing colors: from white to yellow to magenta, back and forth- creating a romantic glow. If it weren't for the circumstances she would have found the atmosphere exhilarating. That and the fact that the room was devoid of any bookcase.

"Like it, Granger?" Malfoy suddenly spoke, interrupting Hermione's wonder. "I am ofcourse accustomed to this, being a Malfoy and all." He approached her and picked her up in his arms as if she was merely a light-weight rag doll.

"Let me go! I can walk on my own!" She screamed to no avail, pounding her fists onto his chest. It was then she realized how much physically stronger he was. Muscles bulged out of tight shirt, and he had incredibally grown as tall as Ron. White blonde hair fell over his icy gray-blue eyes that were presently flashing with lust. Overall, he appeared intimidatingly dangerous.

He placed her on a chair opposite a dining table, to her surprise (and satisfaction). There were fruits, glasses of champagne... and an egg and sussage souffle.

"You do look lovely tonight, I will give you that." He said painfully as if every word cost him every last penny he owned, siting opposite her, admiring her red evening dress.

"Yes, you've made it clear you think I'm appealing yesterday." She said, watching him peel a banana. "Speaking of that… I'm not really that ravishing. Don't let looks deceive you, hasn't your mother taught you that? You see I'm pimply and pasty underneath all that make-up, plus my hair… all I'm saying is, don't say I didn't warn you if the kid ends up looking disappointingly disfigured."

"Shut up. As if I'm that gullible." His voice lost its cool composure and his offhand disposition set on fire. "Look the contract's official; there will be no alternations whatsoever and it's beneath our reach. So we're going through with the plan whether you like it or not. I suggest you co-operate here, since you're as much in this as I am. So do not think of more way to try and put me off, such as displaying repulsive dining etiquette. You see, people who know me well suggest that I spiced 'incorrigable' with 'stubborn'. And next time you think of a ploy to get me to change my mind, don't forget Pothead siting lonely in that jar."

"Where am I?" She asked softly, changing the subject in order to resist fibing about a phantom illness that runs in her family blood.

"Asking more questions are we? Didn't have enough of that yesterday?" He grabbed a strawberry and dipped it in cream before holding it up against lips, which she kept tight shut. "Now what makes you think I'll answer that one? Really Granger, for someone who beat me in almost every subject you are so very daft if you assume I'll answer that. Eat the fucking strawberry! I hate being rejected; I get so unpleasant when I do. And take my word on this one: you'd rather shrivel on the spot than become a victim of my unpleasantness. I do not intend on poisoning the to-be mother of my child you know."

"If I'm daft," she retorted while yielding to his offer "then why would I have had enough brains to follow the 'better safe than sorry' technique? I obviously asked because there is a 2 out of a 20 chance that you might answer it to my utmost convenience, for whatever reason. So why pass up the possibility? And that was a rhetorical question by the way, so don't you go bothering to answer, as you always are liable to i've observed. God looks who's the 'know-it-all' now!"

"I don't undertand how you have the guts to bicker with me at a time and place like this." Malfoy glared at her. "I ask myself, why I do all this for someone so ungrateful and impolite." He motioned at the room they were in.

"Because your mother wants you to be qualified with chivalry." She aswered sharply, teasing him for being a Mummy's Boy. While she said that, she silently performed a spell with Ginny's wand, which she borrowed, under the table.

"I can stick that chivalry right up your ass," he glowered. "For your information, or lack thereof, I did this because I read that the fertilization is much more likely successful if the mother-would-be is in a good mood, comfortable mode."

"Um, speaking of asses," Hermione grimaced. "You might wanna inspect your pants."

He swore when he noticed that all the champagne had spilt down his new designer pants. It stunk like hell. He glared venemously at Hermione.

"Wouldn't want drugs to be in those drinks now, would I?" She said innocently, while snapping her fingers to make the wand vanish. He shot her a suspicous look.

"How did you do that?" He wanted to know, narrowing his eyes skeptically. "You wouldn't happen to have a wand with you there, would you?"

Hermione raised her eyebrow. "I used the force of pushing; kinetic and gravitational energy. Surely you're familiar with it? All I had to do was tap that glass before it tipped its contents all over you. I don't expect an award for it. Didn't take much, really."

"I'll be at the bathroom," He snarled at her. "Washing this off! I would command you to stay where you are, but you don't have any choice in that matter."

Heart pounding, Hermione acted quickly. She pulled out the Veritaserum, the Truth Potion, contained in a bottle, and poured it all over the souffle. She would have preferred to do it in a drink, but they were wasted on his clothing.

She quickly charmed the bottle to disappear before he strode out. She unconrolabally blushed at his exposure. He came out in black boxers and did not bother with a shirt. She did not want to give him the satisfaction of knowing that she liked the sight of his well-defined stomach muscles so she turned away, reminding herself that he was a dirty-dealing, scum deatheater. She wasn't at all surprised to see the Dark Mark embelmed on his forearm.

"You didn't say what would happen should the child be a girl…" Hermione said conversationally.

"Just give me that girl, no matter." He said airily, resuming his seat. "Potter will be dismissed anyway; it's part of the contract. As for the boy, well I suppose I shall have to search for another hopeless victim."

He laughed sinisterly, causing goosebumps to creep all over Hermione's skin.

"I think I'm gonna start eating now, the souffle looks marvelous!" She remarked, trying to sound unfazed. "But I won't eat unless you do! How would I know you haven't done anything unless you take the first bite? I haven't got a wand to inspect it magically you know, so go on! I need to be rest assured here."

He smirked, sliced himself a piece and chomped away… and gulped. Hermione cheered inwardly. "Where's Harry?" She asked him elatedly.

But he did not answer her. He didn't even appear to be mesmerized or anything but normal. In fact, he quirked another smirk at her.

"Ah, Hermione, you do underestimate me," He grabbed her hand and twirled her fingers threateningly, as if fidgeting with a quill. "You don't think I suspected that you might slip me a little something in that food beforehand? I had a potion brewed into the ingredients, one that overcomes anything you might tamper it with."

Hermione's face paled. Dumbledore had failed her again! Why couldn't they see this coming? Now her plan was ruined and she knew that she was trapped for good. She whipped out Ginny's wand.

"Klamator!" She shouted.

"Crapantom!" He yelled simultaneousely.

The blue light which shot out of his wand collided with her yellow one, and the subsequent green flash attacked Hermione. She collapsed onto the floor, her numb legs unable to support her as a result of the galvanized curses.

"Accio wand!" Malfoy huffed, his eyes menacing. Ginny's wand slipped out of Hermione's palm and zoomed to Draco's welcoming grip. He furiously smashed it onto the dining table, bits of wood sprinted and sparks flew about. Hermione began weeping at the sight of Ginny's broken wand- her last and detoriated hope.

Malfoy dangerously towered over her, his eyes cold as the North Pole. "I told you that you won't like me when I'm unpleasant Mudblood.

The most she could do was squirm as he tugged beneath her skirt into her knickers and shredded it to pieces, after kicking off his own boxers. "I intended on doing this the enjoyable, orgasmful and one might even suggest a_ respectful_ way, but since you asked for this-"

Hermione screamed when he painfully plunged into her. Her flower of virginity malicously killed as she got raped. She could hear the music turn from a slow romantic one into a rocky fiesty one; and the sweet scent had turned nasty and suffocating, that was probably the cause of her fainting unconscience.

* * *

Thank you all so much for reviewing! I appreaciate each and every one of your comments. You were my motivation for writing this chapter. Remember to tell me what you think of this chapter before exiting this window. Pretty please with a souffle on top.

MoonlightDreamer: Malfoy talks this way because there was much to say (rhyme!) and he's arrogantly conceited.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hermione opened her eyes, sunlight brushing her eyelids. She wasn't where she was, but the door was metal like in a prison and it was locked so there were no means of escape. She was laid on some cushins… and in a different dress. A black one. She fervently tried to get up.

"Ah, good morning miss." A middle-aged woman entered the room, smiling pleasantly. "I hope you are feeling better?"

Hermione shivered, recalling the rape.

"How long have I been out of it?"

"2 days m'am. I was instructed to change you out of your clothes yesterday for hygienic reasons. Do forgive me, for it was not in my hands. I'm just the maid here; house-elf management is my job. Oh, and I've also been infusing nutrition into your circulation. Couldn't have you starving."

"Wh-where am I?" She asked, looking at the room around her.

"At a Chateau that belongs to Madam Narcrissa's friend, Sinuirita Alastange."

Hermione sat bolt upright. She was terrified.

"Please, tell me where the apparation point is and let me out of here. I don't belong here; I want to go home."

The woman shook her head. "You'll have to wait until Mr. Malfoy comes to speak to you. Would you like me to get you some breakfast?"

"No. I'm too queasy to eat. When will the mother-fucking, slimy bastard be here?"

"I'll call Mr. Malfoy now."

She left without waiting for a response.

Hermione wasn't sure she wanted to be alone with him again.

"So you're up, I see?" He said, coming into the room.

"Up and ready to go home."

"Not so fast," he said. "I want to let you know that I have access to your whereabouts. So unless you want me apparating by your side unexpectedly like a stalker, do come greet me same time same place as our last arrangement, in two days time. I want to know whether it's a positive or a negative. Pregnancy-Test Charm works ano less than four days after the child has been conceived."

"How informative," Hermione's head was pounding. She just wanted to get out of there and go home! "Now do escort me to the apparation point."

Draco opened the door for her and gave her directions. "You're in Paris, by the way."

"Whatever." She was practically runing despite her dizziness. She ignored the Sinuirita who was trying to acquaint herself to her and didn't stop until she reached the guest bathroom. She apparated to the Burrow.

ةةةةةةةةةة

Hermione was crying on Molly Weasley's shoulder, in Ginny's room.

"Hush, dear, it'll be all right," she coaxed "Ginny darling, be an angel and fetch Hermione some tea."

"E-everyone's going to th-think I'm a sl-slut," she wailed. "A single mum! When I never had sex my whole life! And wizarding society discriminates against single mums so much."

"Don't worry about it, dear," Molly said "leave it to me. I'll deal with it. No one will look at you with anything but admiration. I can guarantee it. Hush now."

Hermione wiped her tears with her sleeve.

"I don't want a child now," she confided. "I'm not ready. Why couldn't the bastard marry someone like any normal person would, whom would get him a bloody kid?"

"Babies are miracles," Molly smiled at her. "If this wasn't true, why do you think I had seven? You're saying this now, but once you hold the angel in your arms, you'll change your mind. They're adorable little things that are for you to care for. It'll be a wonderful sensation. Thanks for the tea, Ginny dear, how many spoonfulls of sugar would you like Hermione?"

"Two and a half, please." Muttered Hermione. "Anyway, I have a feeling that I'm not pregnant. I really don't want to go through that again."

"Just think of him as a free male prostitute, if that's the case." Ginny grinned devilishly at her.

"Ginny!" Molly looked furious. "Do not say such things! Get out."

But Hermione laughed. "She did lift my spirits up. Anyway, I'd better be off now. Mum and Dad are waiting. Thank you so much Molly, you're shelter from the storm. I'm in your debt."

"There's nothing to thank me for," Molly said. "I did what I had to do. Now send your parents my regards."

"And enlighten us on news of your womb as soon as possible," Ginny chipped in. "And thanks for the new wand! I wanted to buy one, but couldn't afford it. So thanks!"

ةةةةةةةةةةةةةةةةةةةةةةةةةةةةةةة

Hermione cast the spell, eyes shut.

"What color is the light, Mum?" She wanted to know.

"Pink." Her Mum said joyfully.

Not daring to believe it, Hermione opened her eyes. Sure enough, the light was pink: indicating negative.

"I don't know whether or not I should be happy. After all, this means that we have to try again. You see the longer this takes, the longer Harry remains imprisoned in a jar. And the more I have to put up with the asshole."

"I know hunny, this is an act of real magnaminousness, unselfishly thinking of your friend that way. And I personally can't wait to be a grandma."

"Mmmm…" Hermione didn't believe her. Why else had she sounded so happy when she found out the verdict? Certainly not because she was excited at seeing magic being performed in front of her eyes. "Well, I'm tired. They overworked me today because of my days of absence. I think I'll just hit the sack. Tomorrow I'll apparate to the asshole; I don't want him coming here. Goodnight."

ةةةةةةةةةةةةةةةةةةةةةةةة

"Negative?" Malfoy cursed. "Are you positive?"

"I just told you I'm negative!" She snapped at him, grimacing from the memory of their second-last interaction that took place in a room similar to this, where Ron had apparated thinking he would catch Malfoy red-handed.

"I meant are you sure that the results are correct?"

"I double and tripple checked. With muggle and wizarding tests; they reported the same thing."

"Well my dear Hermione, I hate to break it to you… but you know that if there's no baby, there's no Harry."

"I know. And I'm ready for you this time, as much as I hate it."

She slipped her gown off, revealing a sexy black negligee. At Draco's jeering of approval, Hermione felt herself burn in shame, thinking that she would deserve it if someone titled her as a 'hoe'.

"I just want you to know," Hermione whispered "that if there was any way around this, that I wouldn't be doing it. And I need to know, will you be there to support the child and I financially? And would you acknowledge it as your own?"

Draco laughed. "I thought I made it clear. Granger, I don't want you to be part of the child's or my life. You're just being a sporty baby boomer that's all. For the sake of affro-boy. And I will offer you a generous sum of twenty thousand galleons as compensation if it'll keep you satisfied, which is enough to make you retire richer than the Queen."

Hermione felt her insides turn to ice, thinking 'Over my dead body would he get away with this plan. Literally, over my dead body. But he doesn't have to know that. No he doesn't. No one will take the baby.'

"What if there's something wrong with me and I am incapable of reproducing; a sterile muggle-born? I mean, results have been negative before."

"We'll think of that after we try." He said huskily, looking everywhere at her body except her face. "Enough talking. I want some action done."

He wrapped his arms aroud her rear tightly and sunk his teeth into her shoulders.

ةةةةةةةةةةةةةةة

The following morning, Hermione woke up in the arms of the man she hated the most on the planet. If you call him a man. She removed his hands and tried to get up. But he wouldn't loosen his grip.

"Wake up! Leave me alone!" She said loudly.

He grunted in annoyance. "I'm not letting you go until I see the new results myself," he drawled drawsily.

"That's not until another four days!" She almost cried. "If I skive off any more days of work they'll fire me!"

"Don't you lie to me. I know that they're counting these as sick-leaves. You have six more days left."

"I lied so that you'd let me go! God, nothing gets past you, does it? Anyway, you can't keep me hostage here all by myself!"

"You won't be by yourself. And you won't get bored. Look around. Notice anything different?"

Hermione looked around. There were doors everywhere.

She opened the first one. An indoor swimming pool and a changing room. Next door: a library! Now that was something! Next room: Chess, and a game of pool. Not interesting. You need someone to play it with. And she can't bear a conversation with the git, let alone play with him.

She already knew that the last door lead to a bathroom.

"My friends will be worried that you did something to me," She shot at him.

"Oh, will you stop with the winging? I'll let you send them a message explaining your situation tonight. And tomorrow, or the day after that, we'll have another go at doing it. Don't deny that you enjoyed it. It was so obvious."

Hermione was determined to change direction of the conversation.

"I want a television and a radio," she whined like a child purposely, hoping against hope that he'd get sick of her and leave her alone. "And a computer with DSL couldn't hurt. You can replace it with the pool game and chess. You'll love those, trust me."

"I'll think about it," he said lazily, lolling in his bead and conjuring a book she couldn't quite make out the title of "so maybe later. I'm not in the mood now. Not that I'm making any promises. You know how I feel about muggles and muggle objects after all. Now, think of this as a payed-for vacation. If you're hungry later I'll prepare us a meal. In the meatime, I want to read this peacefully. So off you go."

"Oh, joy," she said sarcastically, "these are going to be long four days."

ةةةةةةةةةةةة

Hermione stood anxiously, as Draco performed the spell on her (she wasn't permitted a wand around him), four days later.

'Please let it be positive' she silently prayed 'I can't stand being with him much longer; please let it be positive.'

When a blue light illuminated the room Hermione couldn't help but squeal elatedly.

* * *

Thank you once again to my wonderful reviewers. I have a lil treat for ya… There'san URL of a photothat pertains to the first scene in this chapter on my author's account profile settings. 


	4. Chapter 4

That's it everyone, this is the last chapter. Maybe I will consider a sequel, if I feel up to it. Anyway I would like to say a special thanks to Annabelle Deveraux, my faithful reviewer. By the way, I hated every bit of the the Half-Blood Prince, mainly because of Draco's terrible fate. But that's just me.

* * *

Chapter 4

Hermione arrived at the room for the third time. Glowing, she had a bundle clutched in her arms. Also, an owl was fluttering behind her. She reached for the button on one of the walls as instructed, and pressed. Draco immediately apparated in. He hadn't changed one bit since the last nine months.

"Say hello to Ruby," she told him proudly, holding the infant out to him.

Seeing Draco grin for the first time ever was unusual. He reached out his hands, and gently carried the baby off her.

A light such as the one that had radiated from the contract shot around them. She felt dizzy, spinning around and round. When she finally came to a halt, her first instinct was not to check on Harry, but on her baby.

"Come on Twirp!" She cried to the owl, ingnoring her nauseous feeling caused by the terrible journey. "We have to go back for the little one. That's just like the selfish evil ferret I've always known."

She raced up to the Silver Broomsticks yet again, taking no heed of the suspicous glares shot by the hotel-assistants, whom eyed Twirp especially nastily. Standing by room 305, clutching the owl's leg, she felt the thing which was similar to a lazor beam trace her eye and her finger-prints yet again. In a matter of seconds she felt herself falling into the room she had left minutes later, with Twirp following suite whilst hooting with displeasure.

She searched everywhere, the indoor swimming pool, the dining room, everything. Yet there was no sign of the father or the baby. She buzzed the button, but no one showed up.

She sighed, as if merely losing a button, deciding to resort to Plan B. She conjured some parchment and a quill.

To Malfoy

You didn't notice, did you, that the child is a squib? That's right jerk. You don't need the precious angel. My parent's muggle DNA must've kicked in, in this case. Right back in your face! I want her back. Unlike you, I don't care about her magical heritage, or lack thereof. And I will get her back the second you decide to finish reading this letter. I'm not a powerful Auror for nothing now, am I?

It's so unfortunate that Ruby's inherited your teeny 'Malfoy' nose and straight blonde hair. And God knows what other characteristics she might spurt as she grows older. For they'll serve me as I reminder of you. Aurgh.

Tell me if you intend to get her back, otherwise I'll do everything within my power to prevent that from happening. I know how you like a challenge, not that this is a game. But if it is, then you're on, asshole. If not, which I'm sure is the case here, do tell me so. Either way I guarantee you will not see her again.

Anyway I want Ruby ASAP so the letter ends here.

Sincerely,

The Mother of your BIOLOGICAL daughter.

After casting a powerful enchantment on the letter that caused the ground to vibrate for a couple of minutes, she sent it off with Twirp, whom disappeared with a 'pop'- like a house-elf, as there was no window for him to fly out from.

Wondering how the hell she was supposed to get out of the place, she attempted apparating from inside it for what seemed to be the thousandth time, to no avail. The first time, she'd woken up from being unconscience somewhere completely different (a chateau in France). Second time around, Draco himself had pressed her against him and they'd apparated off together.

She was beginning to despair when something caught her eye. A note on the dining table, placed next to a souffle. The man was obsessed with that food!

It read:

Granger my dear,

I know you came back to collect the baby unsuccessfully, and so you're trapped now. Don't worry, I'm not completely merciless, I did prepare this souffle for you. Once you've consumed the whole thing (no it is NOT poisoned, etc.) it will get you out of here. Bon apetite.

Malfoy to you.

Hermione sighed, running a finger wearily through her hair as she sat down and chomped at the souffle as if there was no tomorrow. After all, it would take at least a day for Twirp to deliver the message. She was in not much of a hurry.

She smiled conspiringly, thinking of the curse she cast on her baby that drained Ruby of all that is magical within her, temporarily. Fourty-eight hours after the curse, her magical abilities would return to her- thus deceiving the bastard.

And tomorrow, Hermione would change her appearance and identity. She had it all planned out. Once she would get out of here, she would first of all check on Harry. Then she would go straight to a saloon to dye her hair auburn, perm it the muggle way to make it straight, buy hazel lenses, pluck her eyebrows a different shape, get a strong tan, exercise to get into shape, wear long high-heels to gain height, and buy clothes different from the style she is used to. She smiled, savouring the well-baked souffle, why, even if Malfoy spotted her in the streets he would not recognize her!

Then she would buy a new wand, and finally take a picture for her new passports (muggle and wizard), granting her access to the Dubai, the UAE (a.k.a. the developed United Arab Emirates): where she accepted a job as an Auror under the name of 'Ezabelle Camady', which was her to-be legal name. That's not to mention all the trouble of casting all sorts of spells on herself and her daughter, to make them both unplottable just like buildings. This was all necessary, in order to begin a new life with her special princess.

She could hardly wait! To Hermione Granger, it was all so exciting. A nice new adventure, which Ron, her best friend, agreed to accompany her to, just like during their Hogwarts time. And perhaps they can talk Harry into joining them; after all, they are both sick of their boss at the ministry here in England.

Before taking her final bite, she scribbled under the note Makfoy'd written:

The souffle was positively delightful. Sometime, somehow, I will get the recipe off you. Even if I have to resort to severe blackmailing ;).

* * *

The more requests I get for a sequel coughREVIEWcough, the more likely I am to comply. 


End file.
